


Some

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: Woohyun unconsciously tried to fix Sunggyu's hair but it triggered things to happen like the last straw that broke the camel's back.





	

Sunggyu bowed to the staff when they said his takes were done. He then hurriedly skittered out and into the next room where he could hear his lively noisy children. The members were excitedly talking over themselves into a held up camera; they have started without him. No matter. He told them to.

“Sunggyu hyung is here!”

A smile crept up on his face and spread wide across his lips. “Yes, yes,” he affirmed.

They were all talking loudly and all at once but Woohyun’s eyes were on him and he could not, did not, escape them. He looked straight at him as well and at that moment, all the other voices drowned out from his perception.

With a hand reaching out to touch his hair, unconsciously wanting to fix it, Woohyun said, “You're sweating.”

“Ah, yes,” he started to explain, totally getting sucked into another world again like how it was whenever he looked at Woohyun. It took quite a while but to Sunggyu it was not enough because Howon, or maybe it was Sungyeol, interrupted his thoughts, subtly nudging him. He needed to sit down. He was crouching all that time; he did not even realize.

The chat was lovely even if it was just them talking and he could not read all the fans’ comments. It had been a while since they had any sort of interaction. Then again, not really. Had it been two weeks since they saw the Japanese fans?

No one seemed to notice but Sunggyu did. Woohyun looked suddenly sad. He became quiet and occasionally fueled another member’s tease.

“See you when I see you!” It was time to pack up and leave, Sunggyu realized. He missed them though now that they do not live cramped up together anymore.

“Bye, hyung!” Sungjong cheerfully waved at him which he returned with a nod.

Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Hyung, let’s eat. I’m hungry.”

“You should go home. You have a meeting tomorrow.” He did not have to turn around to see who it was but unlike a while ago, his attitude towards him grew cold. Funny, the people we want to be closest with are always the ones we easily lash out on.

“But hyung, I missed you. I also haven’t given you the present I bought you when I went on vacation.”

Sunggyu tensed up and did not answer. Luckily, Woohyun did not seem to notice. He was removing his make up. But it wouldn’t have bothered him. He was always _so_ cheerful, anyway, Sunggyu thought with some annoyance.

“Stop it,” Sunggyu suddenly mumbled albeit the sharpness was palpable.

“Huh?”

“I told you, didn’t I? Stop putting on that act when you’re with me. It’s been seven years, Woohyun. It’s been longer than you’ve been friends with Kibum. Why can’t you see you can lean on me and tell me you have a problem instead of saying one thing when you mean another?”

Woohyun put on his backpack and moved to leave, “You already carry a lot. I can’t let you shoulder some of my burdens when you don’t share yours with me. It’s not a one-way street. It doesn’t work that way.” More loudly, he said, “If you don’t want to eat with me, you could have just said so.”

It was unfair. It seemed so unfair to Sunggyu how Woohyun knew how to push him to get what he wanted from him. It was never the case the other way around. Sunggyu always seemed to manage to push Woohyun away even when he clearly wanted the opposite.

Grabbing Woohyun’s arm, just like in a drama, he pulled Woohyun to him. “Don’t go,” he whispered.

“I… I need to go. Let me go.”

“Come with me.”

“No.”

“Please?”

Woohyun seemed to waver and for a moment, Sunggyu rejoiced.

“But hyung, between the both of us, I know I’m the only one who brought a car. I don’t suppose you would call someone to drive us?” It was almost cocky. Almost. Weirdly enough, being this near, Sunggyu could somehow see into the cracks of Woohyun’s mask.

“Just, please. Let’s talk a while.” Then, he let Woohyun’s arm go, trusting he wouldn’t escape.

The silence eerily followed them into Woohyun’s car. Sunggyu could feel it seeping into his very veins but he would not give it enough attention. He was gathering his thoughts. He needed to say it because otherwise, he and Woohyun would always be trapped into this push and pull cycle.

Without looking at him, Woohyun asked, “Where do you want to go?”

“Just here.”

“Just here?”

“Give me a moment. I just want to talk. If you don’t want to say anything, it’s alright but I want you to listen.”

Sunggyu half expected Woohyun to say something stupid to break the tension. ‘Ah, you’re going to nag again, aren’t you?’ or something that would have sounded just like the Woohyun that had been parading all this time. Sunggyu was surprised, however, when Woohyun did not say anything.

Maybe because it was dark. Maybe because it had been a long time coming. Maybe because he was full and he really had to unload all these emotions. Or maybe it was because a while ago, Woohyun looked so happy to see him and then, Woohyun looked sad and Sunggyu hated it. Sunggyu hated seeing Woohyun sad. It was so annoying, more annoying than when Woohyun was being annoying. Woohyun was never annoying, anyway. He was adorable, actually. Sunggyu did not know. But it was definitely something. Something had hit him, it perched on him and already built its nest. Before it could lay eggs and hatch various emotions in him, Sunggyu had to say it.

“You know I like you, don’t you?”

Sunggyu could hear the steady noise of the windshield wipers for a while as he waited for an answer. “Yes.”

“I don’t know if you like me too, though,” he mumbled too fast but Woohyun caught it and he snorted.

“Of course, I do.”

“Not the way I like you.”

“Oh please, Sunggyu. We’ve passed this. We’ve just never said it.”

“Why are you so annoyed?”

“Because! Because I’ve wanted to hear you say it for the longest time but not like this! Not when I’m upset and you’re acting like you want to see me so vulnerable!”

“That’s not what I was trying to do.”

“You’ve hated me since we met. You never wanted to be in the same group as me. You were always so confusing. You warmed up to me and then you would pull away. Then, you act like we’re close and I would believe it until I do something about it and then, you pull away again. Then, you get closer with someone else.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know I distressed you so much. I’m… I should go.”

“No! You can’t!”

Hesitantly, Sunggyu tried to reach out to blindly pat Woohyun’s back. “I’m so sorry. It’s all hyung’s fault.”

“I don’t want to hear that shit.”

“Frankly, I’ve forgotten what I was going to say since I didn’t expect...”

“You didn’t expect that I loved you so much that it hurt?”

There was a pause before Sunggyu answered, “You were always hiding something. I could tell. You were crying alone. I’m sorry I never said anything before. It ached when I saw you like that but I thought because you never came to me first, you didn’t trust me. And I had no place to comfort you. I thought you didn’t want me to. I was afraid you’d turn me away. I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying ‘sorry,’” Sunggyu could hear the sniffles now and Woohyun’s voice wavering. For a while, Sunggyu only soothed Woohyun’s back. Then, he prompted the other to face him. Sunggyu was never much of a hugger but during this time, he just wanted to hug Woohyun so badly.

“I’m so upset,” Woohyun groaned into his shoulder. His voice sounded calmer, though. “I wanted this to happen with something romantic like a dinner and some music.”

“I’ll do that. I promise. I’m just glad this guessing game is over.”

“Seriously, Sunggyu, you’re so dense even if I had put a neon sign on my chest with ‘I like Sunggyu’ on it you would only think I was cheering you on for your performance,” Woohyun snickered pulling away.

“I was just… Is it so wrong to be so confused? We act like we’re together and everyone thinks we’re keeping us being together a secret but you never tell me anything. You’re always with someone else. You only cling to me when we have schedules. How was I to know if it was fan service or not?”

“But you said you like me. You never told me first.”

Sunggyu almost wanted to explode. “That was what I was saying! How can I tell you when you’re never there the moment the schedule is done? Besides, I… I always seem to say the wrong words to you.”

“Because who would start with, ‘it’s the season for tangerines, right?’ or ‘have you ever thought about eels?’ What was that conversation even going to be about?”

“I was easing into it, you know? Casual, small talk. Then, I would say it if you only stayed to listen. Or if you had something on your chest, maybe you would tell me then.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.”

Sunggyu reached blindly to hold Woohyun’s hand. “Put your seatbelt on. You’re hungry, right? Let’s stop saying ‘sorry.’”

“Okay, then. I like you, Sunggyu hyung.”

The only source of light was from the post lamp several meters away and from the car’s dashboard but Woohyun could faintly see Sunggyu tensed and blushing. “What’s that for?”

“That’s what I’m going to start saying from now on. I like you.”

“Okay,” Sunggyu said, moving toward Woohyun and wiping away the tear marks with some wipes. “I like you too, crybaby.”


End file.
